Corruption of champions - Queen Excellia
by Theorangefox-S
Summary: 2nd person adventure starring you! This is based on corruption of champions! Some fanart has been going around of Queen Excellia, Queen of the Minotaur's, she's rather piqued my interest (yes I think she's hot!) So I was inspired to write this mini adventure where you encounter her! Big thanks to the artists, and for breaking my dry spell!


You've traversed this mystical land for some time now; completely unaware of where you are. Throughout this journey; many mythical creatures have been met, and some were very dangerous. The bright yellow sun continues to beam powerful rays of heat on the land; if shelter isn't found fast; this journey is sure to end painfully. There doesn't seem to exist a single source of water anywhere in this hot, grassy field. Looking at the horizon, there is a faint distant image; hopefully it's an actual building rather than a deceiving mirage.

A flicker of hope quickens your pace. After a dreadful 10 minutes of paced walking; a large temple comes into view. An unguarded entrance opens up an opportunity of discovery. Disregarding the sweat stained clothes; a further exploration into the temple begins. It seems to have an ancient greek theme to it; especially with the pillars and many wall paintings.

There may be a water source in here somewhere. 3 different paths stretch out further down the hall. The east path leads to a long dusty corridor with not many entrances present. The first leads to an empty room, and the second only contains tons of greek themed pottery. Stepping back out into the cool ambience of the corridor; there is only one room left. Hoping for the best you step inside quickly.

It's a large bedroom, but a very ancient looking one. Large pillars reach into the sky; along with a mosaic floor of many colours. Many other shiny objects are present in the room, but nothing can prepare you for what comes up next. On a large single bed lies a creature. It isn't human because of the two features that stand out the most; a pair of sharp white horns, and a long tail with a bushy brown tip hanging off the side of the bed. The creature also has bright yellow eyes which are looking directly at you.

The creature sits up on the bed, and her long reddish brown hair falls around her beautiful face. Towards the front her hair seems dyed gold coming down from her golden crown. Her body appears easier to distinguish this way. She's a minotauress with a chubby, curvy body. Her figure seems rather alluring.

The minotauress doesn't speak, but her eyes continue to analyse your figure. Her complexion is smooth chocolate brown, and her full lips a glossy yellow. Her breasts appear rather large; barely covered by a strip of white cloth, and her thick nipples appear noticeable. The cloth is stained around her protruding nubs; how long have you been staring at her tits?

Further down she has an exposed, soft looking round belly; accented with the red mark of taurus. The Minotauress is barely clothed around her waist; just more cloth tied around her thick, curvaceous hips. A few bangles decorate her ankles and arms. Her feminine body appears tempting, and rather arousing. It's hard not to stare at her figure.

"How dare you enter the royal bedroom of the Queen of the Minotaur's!?" Her thick, stern voice projects across the room. She stands up from her king sized bed looking rather tall. She's level with you at least, if not, higher. The Minotauress takes another look at you, and a cunning smile spreads across her face.

"I see you have hands creature, very good indeed."

"Um can you help me?" your voice comes out jittery; fearing now she might cut off your head.

"You dare question the Queen of the Minotaur's?" she speaks back sternly.

"I just wanted some water." The dryness in your mouth punishes your throat further. The curvaceous, and busty minotaur queen gives you another look.

"Very well creature, however you must fulfil my requirements!" She starts stripping off the cloth that covers her big breasts. Your eyes grow wide as saucers as soon as her large, heavy mammaries drop down appearing much larger! The Minotauresses boobs appear round and soft looking, and her dark, brown large areola blend in nicely with her thick caramel nipples which are huge! About the size of your thumb tip; if not, bigger!

Her huge nipples are lactating pure white milk. She looks at you again; that same smug smile on her face.

"My breasts are heavy laden with milk, and I am long overdue. No other creature so far has been able to milk me properly, but your hands shall do the job!" Wait what? Milk her? This seems ridiculous! Sure she is part cow, but this is going overboard. You take a second to think about asking why she couldn't do it herself, but after trespassing it's best not to ask. "Milk me creature, and I shall attend to your favours!" She pulls up a bench for two, and a large trough presumably for collecting the milk, but what for?

The Minotaur queen sits at the end of the bench; with plenty of room behind her glorious round ass squashing over the edges. The white cloth around her waist appears wedged between her deep crack.

"Hurry and sit creature, my breasts are tender!" You take a seat behind her; spreading your legs over the bench. She sees both hands coming around her thick, curvy waist. It feels so tempting to squeeze her soft body. She's even more voluptuous up close, and her body heat radiates towards you stimulating your waist remains a few inches from her round, big butt; sitting dangerously close to your groin. She's very sexy for a minotauress. You start to feel tempted just to feel her chubby body against your own. No other woman has appeared so thick, and yet so curvy like this, and especially with her exotic, dark complexion.

"Creature!" she booms. The Minotauress is rather impatient. You reach out to her huge knockers, and she waits as you place your hands upon them. The palm of your hand barely fits around her large breasts; they're just so huge! They're rather soft to the touch; a little strange at first, but easy to get used to. Hoping she won't yell at you for feeling her up; your hands start to move around her big tits. It's a bit hard to do, but rather than ask your hands squeeze down on them both. She stifles a sudden moan; causing her body to jump a little. You try again with a different squeezing motion, but it's hard to get around her fat boobs.

"What's the delay creature? Are you not familiar with milking a minotauress? Squeeze down upon my breasts with a stroking motion!" Gripping as much tit in your hands as possible; you squeeze downwards as if it were an icing bag, and hey presto! Milk! Tons of it. A stream of the creamy white fluid gushes down into the trough below. You repeat the action, and watch the milk gush out like a waterfall. It had probably been ages since she was milked, but it's strange seeing so much come out at once. Her soft breasts continue to squish down in your hands; as the milk passes through her large nipples.

The sensation of feeling her huge tits in your hands is enough to get your hormones going. The milking continues in a steady rhythm, and the feel of her soft flesh is encouraging. The minotauress notices how different this actually feels. She hums a little as the trough becomes filled more.

"Good creature, you are good with your hands. You milk my breasts well!" She feels you move closer against her butt; as you give an extra hard squeeze on those huge boobs. The Minotauress moans slightly as if she's enjoying it. She moans again; feeling your hands iron out the wrinkles of discomfort in her tits. Her body begins to shuffle slightly; as your hands send mixed signals of pleasure spreading across her chest. Another loud moan passes her glossy lips turning you on even more.

After five minutes of moaning and squeezing; you begin to feel horny for this Minotauress. The warmth of her body, and her curviness plant fantasies into your mind. Her breasts are addictive to squish and play with. A loud splash echoes in the room. The trough is full, but during your moment of fun it's overflowed. You sadly let go of both her tits; as she takes a moment to console herself.

"Excellent milking creature, I am most pleased with your efforts. As promised I shall fulfil your needs!" She stands up, and looks back at you as you get to your feet. The dryness creeps down your throat; so much so you can barely speak. "Now what do you require creature?" she asks you. It's near impossible to respond; there just isn't enough moisture in your mouth to move your tongue.

The Minotauress awaits your answer, and as she does she looks you up and down again expecting some sort of hand or body communication instead. What she doesn't expect however; is the large erection pressing against your tattered trousers. It's impossible to hide, and it won't go away. Being near her, and milking her has turned you on; even if she is part cow! The Minotauress smiles raising her eyes to you again.

"I see creature. You wish to have sex with me? Is that your desire?" At first you just wanted water. And now after stumbling into this place, and milking a Minotauress with fat tits; she thinks you wish to lay with her? A rising heat builds up in your groin. Your mind tempts you to jump at her, spread her legs open and have sex with her for hours!

"Very well creature, as a reward for your relieving service, you may mate with me!" The erection in your boxers twitches hard. She continuously gives you a lustful stare, but your eyes fall to her big tits.

She suddenly feels your hands squeezing down on her soft, gentle breasts.

"Creature I do not require more milking!" she speaks. The minotauress watches your head nearing her bust. Your tongue sticks out feeling around her big nipple. It's thick enough for your lips to seal around it. She begins to feel your tongue swirling around her nipple slowly. It feels strange to her at first, but then she feels her nipple being pulled as you suck it between your lips. After repeating the action a few more seconds; eventually the taste of milk floods your tastebuds. The taste is so refreshing and pure with a strong flavour, and it tastes even better as it travels down your throat parching the dryness.

You greedily suckle on her tit; whilst massaging the other as much as possible. The milk comes out quickly, but it's easy to swallow. The taste is incredibly good, and her breast feels nice and soft in your mouth. The nipple fills most of your mouth as your lips slip back to suckle hard on it.

"I see you have a liking for my milk creature, but don't you wish to lay with me?" her question goes unanswered as you continue drinking. Milk spills from the corner of your mouth. You hug her close, and squash her tit in your face; feeling the warmth radiating all around. Finally you draw back slowly; sucking as hard as you can. Her nipple pops out accentuated with a loud noise. The remains of milk around your mouth are lapped up quickly. The minotauress smiles as she receives a hug. Your hands reach all over her ass, and waist, but mostly her ass because of how big it feels. Both buttocks are far larger than your palm, and soft too. The Minotauress has you smitten with her bodily beauty, and her looks match the cut.

"You seem most infatuated with me creature." You daringly lean closer and kiss her briefly, your lips press into her fuller thick ones for a brief second. Your arms hug tight around her waist, and she embraces you the same way. This time she kisses you, and her lips slather over yours. The kissing becomes more passionate, and exciting. Her glossy lips slide easily over yours. Loud kissing sounds are be heard; as you hug her half naked body closer. She smells the sweat mixed with pheromones coming off your body causing her to shiver a little.

Her lips part, and she feels something wet slip inside. She fights back a little with her own thick tongue as your wet lips lock together. Lovingly you squeeze her chubby body, pressing up against her soft, warm flesh. The Minotaur queen's big tits squish against your chest; as the kissing gets more intense. She feels your raging erection poking between her thick thighs; as the two of you tongue each other harder.

After a sweet round of kissing your lips finally part. A string of saliva joins tongues, but it breaks with another long smooch.

"You are a good lover creature, perhaps better than my subjects!" She is Queen of the Minotaur's after all. Maybe she got bored of them milking her, or didn't fancy having sex with them as much lately for their poor performance. Her hand rubs against your groin as she stares passionately into your eyes. She looks down stripping the clothing from the waist to gaze at your penis. It's rather large and swollen with excitement. She continues to examine the specimen making her own judgement.

"A fine penis size indeed, this shall pleasure me well. You shan't suffer the fate of the last creature who wasn't big enough to pleasure me!" What on earth did he do to her? Or was it that he was so small, she simply crushed his pathetic weiner? Or perhaps felt nothing when he entered her? The thoughts suddenly disappear as you feel a hand stroking your cock. Funny enough you don't remember it being this big, but now isn't the time to complain. Not when this beautiful, curvy bovine is jerking it like a pro. She gives an extra hard squeeze before bringing it to her lips. Is she going to do what you think she is?

That's soon answered as her tongue sticks out, and starts swirling around the tip of the cock. God does this feel good! She's only starting to get you wet, and already it feels like the best thing in the world. She rubs her smooth, glossy lips all around your dick, and kisses the head before puckering up and sliding it between. She sucks it well inside her mouth. The mixed sensations are warm, wet and damn incredible! She goes the entire length in up to the balls, and breathes in that horny, sweaty scent. She closes her eyes, and sucks back slowly. Making you feel your member pull into her mouth as she sucks powerfully.

The tip reaches her lips, and she presses them together as they rub slowly over the most sensitive area. The engorged cock slips out of her mouth, and she looks up at you to smile.

"Mm such a good thick penis!" she resumes suckling; going back and forth slowly whilst slathering her tongue all over your manhood. You continue to watch her sexy, curvy body wondering if you'll even last long inside her. Her sultry moans from milking her big tits was enough to bring an orgasm. The Minotauress gasps for air as your cock pops from between her thick lips. She resumes licking the shaft all over with her thick tongue. She goes down on it again, and impressively she doesn't gag at all as your gargantuan tool pokes the back of her throat. She manages deepthroating for a few seconds, but pulls back after hearing a moan. She's definitely not done yet.

The minotauress resumes her hard, wet sucking. She gets on her knees, but then she feels a tug on her horns. She then feels cock sliding into her mouth by itself; as your hips thrust into her. She keeps a tight seal around your dick whilst it pumps between those thick, shiny lips. The satisfaction of fucking her face is incredible. She feels the hot penis throbbing again as you clench your teeth hard. Your hips buck fully into her, and now you're panting hard. The sensation feels too good to stop, and despite being rough with her she's enjoying it fully.

She feels hard cock continuously thrusting in and out of her, and she rubs her tongue around as much of it as she can. She feels another strong pulse; as the pleasure reaches bursting point. Her tongue continues to caress around your cock as it sucks between her thick lips.

"G-gonna cum!" you moan. She listens and sucks harder, until a river of cum gushes down her throat. Her mouth becomes filled with thick creamy seed; some of which starts to dribble down her cheek as she tries swallowing as fast as she can. That thick dick slips from between her lips once more, and you catch your breath slowly.

"Mmm delicious indeed, but I hope you're not famished creature!" She sits on her bed, and removes her last piece of clothing as she spreads her thick legs wide. "I desire to mate with you creature!" her convincing words are not needed; she can see a hard desperate cock twitching in front of her.

"Damn, I want you too!" The reply makes her smile.

"Call me Excellia, creature!" After stripping down, she feels warm hands seize her naked body. She lies down on the bed as you eagerly join her. Her slender, curvy legs spread once more revealing her puffy, wet labia. She spreads her thick pussy lips open; showing her juicy pink flesh within. "Come and mate with me creature!" she doesn't need to say it again. She watches that excited penis hovering between her legs. Your heart begins to race becoming more excited whilst feeling your waist between her.

The tip of that eager cock lines up with her narrow flesh hole. The head presses forwards feeling the first sensations of her wet, warm pussy. Excellia feels the thick phallus slide hard between her flesh. A warm wet feeling crawls down the nerves of your throbbing cock. Her tight flesh immediately grips on as the pulsating rod pushes in further. She watches with a grin being penetrated by this new creature. The sensations of her warm, slimy pussy are amazing. Her tight inner muscles squeeze down on your shaft, as she keeps her cunt spread with her fingers. It feels so good that it hurts even, but in a good way.

Her grip is so tight, causing immense wet friction between thrusting. Your member slides out to the engorged tip, and it slips back in again, her flesh engulfs it rubbing all around the thick body. Excellia begins to feel the thrusting rhythm, and she smiles sexily at you.

"Your penis feels good creature! I desire more. Mate with me, spread me inside with your love!" She feels the wet warm thickness spreading her deeper inside. You feel that if you get too excited and thrust harder all of a sudden; her luscious tight pussy will have you cumming in no time. Her body rocks back and forth on the bed; as you watch her amazing beautiful breasts jiggle back and forth. Her tits are groped by human hands as the thrusting becomes faster. "I see you take a liking to my breasts creature, you show a high amount of appreciation for my body! Do you enjoy sex with me?" the thrusting of thick, horny penis inside her dripping, tight cunt answers the question.

Her insides continue to sandwich around your cock; gripping and sucking it back and forth. Her pussy juice wettens your thick, throbbing member making and easier to slide back and forth through that vice tight hole.

"Yes creature! Harder, pleasure my body!." she moans lovingly again; getting a good fill of your swollen penis inside her juicy love cavern. Her saturated flesh continues to contract around your thick organ; as it slides back and forth spilling juices on the bed. Excellia moves her hands away, hugging you closer to her thick body. The sounds of your waist slapping against hers fills the room; as the mattress squeaks louder. Excellia moans sexily again feeling her huge tits being squeezed. She's just too sexy, and curvy to handle! Her fat, milk laden tits bounce around more, and briefly your head buries between her soft mounds; feeling their pillow like softness and warmth around your face as you penetrate harder.

"Yes! It feels so good!" she moans sexily; giving her thick pussy a tight squeeze around the thrusting penis inside her. "After such a nice milking, your penis feels exceptional creature!" Looking up from her tits; her beautiful face is in view. This was definitely worth getting lost for! Excellia hears another male grunt, and her tight snatch locks down on your pumping member. It slides out a little, only to penetrate her hungry pussy again. Her loving warm flesh hugs around the thick meat as it slides in slowly, and then it pumps back and forth again.

"Such a horny creature. Your desires are strong! Fulfil your temptations inside me!" She feels human arms all around her body, and her loving desires being satisfied. She hugs around your neck pulling you in for a kiss. Another passionate kissing session occurs on the bed, and she smothers her glossy lips all over human ones. She still feels the hard pounding inside her exotic body; that thick penis being sucked back and forth between her tight, wet hole. A sharp tingle electrifies your entire length. Her lusting pussy is starting to become too much. Surely it wouldn't be fun to just cum inside her now, and there was much more of her body to explore.

Excellia feels that horny big cock plunge into her again, and again. Her femness gets warmer from the sexual friction between genitals. Another sultry moan escapes her lips; as she hugs you lovingly closer to her plump figure. The thrusting continues, but yet another grunt escapes your lips; assisted with a powerful tingle. Excellia notices the thrusting has stopped, and she hears loud panting..

"Exhausted already creature?" she smiles at you feeling your phallus slide out from her tight flesh hole. The kissing resumes, and she strokes gently down your back. "I hope you're not done yet creature, I have grown fond of mating with you! Your species seems the most enjoyable!" Just a few seconds, no wait, minutes before you go again. Damn her body feels good.

"Don't keep me waiting creature! I desire more of you" she demands. She is a queen after all. She suddenly feels hands sliding under her butt, and soon enough she feels them groping her cheeks. Excellia smiles again, and soon gets the hint. "You wish to take me from behind creature? Very wise choice, but excite yourself too much and you'll be exhausted soon enough!" She gets up, and faces the bed before leaning forwards and resting her hands on it. In this position it's impossible to see beyond her butt. It's huge! Nothing but curvy, round flesh meets your eyes as you gaze upon her glorious derriere with lustful intent.

Excellia stands with her legs apart exposing her thick, wet pussy lips dripping juices on the floor. She feels hands descend upon her rear, as you fondle her buttocks again. Just like soft dough, the palms sink slowly into her backside. Her flesh squeezes between the gaps of your fingers as she gets groped harder.

"Enter me creature, I am waiting!" So is your body. She feels a horny cock sliding between her pussy lips as it gets slicker. Her left cheek spreads wide, and her tailhole becomes visible just under her tail. It looks temptingly tight. Two fingers dip into her pink fondant, and begin to lube up her asshole. A finger sinks in, and immediately her inner flesh captures it. The heat is intense, and you can only begin to imagine your thick dick in there pounding her ass hard. The temptation is far too much as the finger slowly pulls out.

With your lubed penis ready; Excellia feels her fat ass cheeks being spread apart. Her tail hole remains exposed to the flared cock head pressing against it.

"What a strange creature you are. You wish to enter me from there?" Seriously, these other creatures hadn't heard of anal? Their loss. At first her asshole refuses to give, but with enough lube and pushing the cock head sinks in. Her tight butt ring spreads over the sensitive tip; rubbing it all over sending sensations down your warm dick.

It consistently conforms to the shape of the penis entering it. Holy shit! Her ass is literally pulling your dick in! The warmer, inner flesh spreads all over your dick as it penetrates all the way. Excellia hums with pleasure in the process feeling the second bonding of genitals. She feels the hilt sink into her lush backside, and arms hug tight around her curvy waist. Already she has you panting just from feeling the tightness of her asshole, and her soft curvy butt against your waist.

"Be careful creature, don't exhaust yourself too quickly!" She feels the movement of penis between her tight flesh, but it gets sucked back inside. The thickness of the cock tip caused a small vacuum to form inside her narrow hole. You try to pull back again; feeling the sheer tightness of her asshole caressing all over the nerve endings. It pulls back in automatically making you feel twice the pleasure. Excellia holds her ground noticing the struggle.

"Are you having trouble behind me creature?" she asks.

"Your ass is too tight!" she hears as you try thrusting again. Excellia smiles again, but it's a teasing smile as if to say this dick can't handle her. That was about to change. Having gotten into a rhythm you begin rocking back and forth again. Not much effort is required to thrust her since her ass is literally sucking that horny cock deep inside her. The addictive sensual pleasure returns to the body as you begin to thrust against her wide ass. She feels hands grabbing hold of her sweet, brown buns.

"I believe you have the hang of it creature!" Excellia moans shortly just to confirm that. Her pussy juice works wonders for your slick member; as it slides and eases between her narrow, warm passage. She hears another moan as you thrust your way to paradise inside her. Excellia's tight asshole loosens up a little with more pussy juice lube.

"Excellia!" you moan as she feels the impact against her butt. She's loving the feeling of being groped, and her tits bounce back and forth as her body starts to rock also.

"Yes creature, give it to me!" she moans loudly as excitement grows, and the thrusting increases. The thick cock pulls out to the tip, and slowly eases in between her butt ring. Her sphincter closes up tight, glistening with wet juices. She feels cock rubbing against her pussy lips again, and it penetrates her a little. No sooner than that, and her asshole gets penetrated again. It gives way easier this time; feeling slightly looser from the previous pounding. Her flesh constricts around your throbbing, thrusting organ.

Loud slaps echo in the room as flesh hits flesh. Her tail coils around your body as she's held by the waist whilst being fucked harder. Her moans become louder, and she gives out more of her ass as she leans further on the bed. You feel another tingle rising again, and the temptation to just cum inside her now is overwhelming. Your balls ache from the strain they've been putting under, and her addictive tailhole continues to suck and grip hard around your shaft. Not yet though, it's almost over. Her tight butt ring puckers around the flared penis head as it slips out slowly.

Excellia seems pleased that this isn't over yet. This time she's rolled onto her on her back, and she willingly engages in another make out session. Lips lock and slide around, and tongues rub all over each other. Saliva is mixed between mouths, as both tongues slather over and under. There's probably yellow lip gloss all over your face by now, but that matters not. The kiss ends on a saliva trail as Excellia strokes her lover.

"I have enjoyed you very much creature, but I am close. You may release yourself inside me for lasting this long!" She spreads her legs once more taking one into your hands and stroking it. Her tail suddenly wraps around the base of your cock, and she begins stroking up and down vigorously; forcing more blood to pass through. It grows much bigger, and Excellia pulls the swollen dick to her dripping, wet entrance.

She stares sexily into your eyes feeling the slow penetration. Her insides are spread further, and she moans immediately as she feels the throbbing mass rubbing down inside her. She lays on her side feeling the energetic thrusting between her legs. Excellia rests her hand on her round belly, watching you go at it with that lustful gaze on her face.

"Yes creature, harder, thrust your desires into my body! All of your horny lust, give it to me!" she demands as she feels the final stretch nearing. More pussy juice leaks all over your throbbing, swollen member. Her cunt feels tighter; as it milks the thrusting cock within. She constantly moans as her large tits jiggle back and forth. She feels a hand grip one of her breasts hard; squeezing and gripping it forcefully. Excellia lactates a little as her sexy moaning fills the room at a higher pitch. She breathes hard through her puckered lips; as she feels minute contractions below her waist.

"Yes, good creature, keep going until I orgasm. Keep mating with me! Harder, harder!" Her sexy moans and voice excite the senses. She feels so good, and so much sexier. Her beautiful body enticing the mind further with lustful desire. She just looks so exotic and voluptuous. Everything about her from head to toe is beautiful, enough to attract any male to want sex with her. Excellia begins to drool from the corner of her mouth, and she loses control of her body as her orgasm nears. Her silky insides clamp tighter around your throbbing, thrusting dick.

"Creature, my orgasm is close!" her moaning is too much, her pussy feels too good and her tits are so big and soft. Those big, milky round tits. Another idea forms in the mind, but it has be quick. Suddenly Excellia's moans reach a new pitch, and her pussy starts convulsing all around your shaft. "Yes it feels amazing, oooh!" Excellia moans loudly as the orgasm rocks her body. Pussy juice splashes everywhere, and her tits start lactating furiously getting milk all over them. Her tight love hole squeezes and pulls your dick further into her; as she cums all over it forcing your orgasm to the edge.

"Quickly, grab it with your tail again!" you yell. Excellia wraps her tail tight around the pulsing cock as it pulls out. She feels it throb violently; ready to blow as you sit on the bed. "Rub it between your tits." The urge to cum rises as Excellia smothers your cock with her huge milky boobs. The milk coats all over it adding to the wet juices as she rubs her breasts up and down. She squeezes them tightly watching the tip slide between the soft, warm flesh.

"Do you wish to release it now creature?" she asks looking, and smiling at you with that sexy face. You nod your head, and in response her tail loosens as she slathers her wet, fat tits all around that convulsing dick. Eventually spunk comes shooting out in plentiful amounts. The contractions go haywire as cum releases everywhere, shooting in the sky like fireworks. Excellia continues to smile as she squeezes her breasts all around; waiting for the mind blowing orgasm to pass. More milk lactates around your member until the orgasm finally passes. The soft mattress catches your collapsing body; leaving Excellia with thick, warm cum in her hair and all over her face and milk coated boobs.

She happily licks and swallows the rest of your seed.

"So generous and mm, so sweet, giving me the rest of your delicious seed for me to enjoy!" she cleans herself up, and sucks on your receding member as it goes flaccid. She cleans off the cum and milk; enjoying the tasty combination before finishing with a swallow. Excellia gets up and comes closer.

"You enjoyed mating with me, didn't you creature? Such a horny lover!" she smiles coming closer to you. The only response she gets is a nod, and she rests herself on the bed. "Your species is indeed pleasing, but what sort of creature are you?"

"Human, but I don't know how I got here. I'm lost in this land" he replied.

"Human's, very interesting and lustful sex partners. I wish to keep you, human."

"W-what?" Keep you here? In her lair, forever?

"As of now you shall be my personal lover, and you shall milk me and mate with me whenever I please. Is that clear?" Panic builds up in the mind, sure this was amazingly enjoyable, but home still awaits!

"Answer your Queen lover! Am I clear?"

"Y-yes."

"Address me formally, lover!"

"Y-yes Queen Excellia." Maybe this won't be that bad. "For how long am I your subject Queen Excellia?"

"For as long as I live, lover. The Minotaur's have a lifespan that reaches thousands of years! You shall be able to pleasure me with your lustful desires well into the future!" She finishes, and snuggles closer with you, rubbing her thick thigh across your body as her arm reaches across your chest, and one goes under your back. "We must mate again soon lover. I so do enjoy your energetic body!" She seems ready for another round in minutes; hardly able to care about your wellbeing.

Well that was amazing sex with a Minotaur Queen, but now it seems you'll be here until you're old and die, or die of fatigue from too much sex! And yet all you wanted was some water.


End file.
